1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to umbrella devices and more specifically it relates to an umbrella system for providing improved precipitation protection for individuals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collapsible umbrellas have been in use for years. Conventional collapsible umbrellas manufactured and sold today are typically comprised of an elongate support member, a plurality of multiple section rib linkages pivotally attached to the upper end of the elongate support member, a slidable collar positioned about the elongate support member, a plurality of rib linkage supports extending from the slidable collar outwardly to the rib linkages, and a covering secured about the rib linkages forming a circular shape.
The main problem with conventional collapsible umbrellas is that they do not provide sufficient coverage to individuals walking, particularly individuals with longer strides. The lower legs and feet of the individuals utilizing conventional collapsible umbrellas often become wet from the rain because the umbrella does not extend forwardly or rearwardly sufficiently.
In an attempt to increase the coverage area, collapsible umbrellas have been increased in size around the entire perimeter thereof. The main problem with this improvement is that such umbrellas tend to be bulky and cumbersome to utilize. Another problem is that they are difficult to maneuver in crowded areas because of the extended side portions which are not required.
Examples of patented or patent pending devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,505 to Yeom; U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,200 to Kida; U.S. Pat. No. 341,192 to Webster; U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,201 to Kida; U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,221 to Gao; U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,352 to Weber; U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,506 to Reese; U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,055 to Todorovic; U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,902 to Schlangen; U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,289 to Owczarek; U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,332 to Wu; U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,004 to Moulder; U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,747 to Rizzotti; and U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0023672 filed by Reese.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing improved precipitation protection and ease of use for individuals.
There have been proposed various umbrellas so designed that the covering is substantially oval when the umbrella is opened.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,474,200 and 4,474,201 to Kida (hereinafter collectively referred to as the reference 1) disclose umbrellas comprising main ribs with slidable members and center poles with intermediate and lower hubs slidably fitted thereon. The presence of the main ribs with slidable members and the intermediate and lower hubs complicates the production and adds to the weight of the umbrella. Furthermore, the manner for opening the completely collapsed reference 1 requires that the user pull the top of the center pole away from the handle, which is very awkward and counter-intuitive. When the reference 1 is collapsed, the covering produces a surplus of covering material which folds outwardly and becomes very unsightly and difficult to handle.
The umbrella disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,352 to Weber (hereinafter referred to as the reference 2) also comprises telescoping dome ribs and multiple runners similar to the reference 1. As a result, the reference 2 suffers from some of the same limitations as the previously discussed reference 1; namely, complex production, added weight and the existence of a surplus of covering material which folds outwardly and is unsightly and difficult to handle.
In these respects, the umbrella system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purposes of providing improved precipitation protection and ease of use for individuals.